Nightmares
by Azuranaito
Summary: When Kirby has a nightmare and Meta Knight is there at the right place at the right time to comfort him, he learns it is OK to be afraid. Needless to say, the little Puffal learns that fear has no age limit, that it can strike anyone, be they two years old or over 1000. (Rated T because the nightmares are graphic and I'm paranoid. Second father son fluff story.)


Nightmares

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

 **A/N: Another one-shot FanFiction. This is also my second father-son fanfiction involving Kirby and Meta Knight. Hope y'all like this story! It's gonna be fluffier than Autumn Leaves is all I'm gonna say.**

 _Kirby was lost. Lost like a rat in a maze. He ran and ran and ran some more. Evil laughter reverberated through the maze. It was the sound of sadistic laughter, only the kind that you would hear from Nightmare. In fact, that was who was chasing Kirby. A wicked smile grew on the demon mage's face._

 _"You cannot run forever, little Star Warrior! I will find you, and I will kill you!" Nightmare said with a very psychotic tone of cheerfulness in his voice. Kirby's heart skipped a beat. Adrenaline pumped through the little Puffal's veins at an unhealthy rate. He hid behind a wall out from the demon mage's line of sight._

 _"Poy poyo yo..." Kirby whimpered. No words came from his mouth. Only the poyo dialcet. That didn't sound right! He's matured past mostly "poyo"! "Poyo?! Poyo poyo poyo! Po poyo pyo poy!" He babbled. He couldn't call for help this way, and it frightened him beyond belief._

 _He peered over his shoulder. He couldn't see Nightmare, but knew the demonic mage was near. He had to find someone to help him. Great NOVA forbid the little Puffal didn't want to be alone with a monster capable of enslaving the galaxy if Kirby were to die. He knelt down and crawled around the maze some more. A figure other than Nightmare was eventually coming into view._

 _Crawling closer, Kirby recognized that the figure had a cape; one all too familiar- in a good way- to the little Puffal. "Poyo! Poyo poyo!" He cried in happiness when he figured out who it was. It was Meta Knight, and boy, was Kirby happy to see him!_

 _"Poyo! Poyo poy!" Kirby cried, the dialect translating to "Meta Knight! Please help me!" However, the knight made no move to acknowledge the Puffal's presence. He stood like a statue, lifeless and still. When the tot moved closer, he managed to hear Meta Knight suckling on something. It eventually grew louder, almost sounding like he was slurping something._

 _"Poyo?" Chirped the tot in confusion. He reached his paw out towards Meta Knight, who quickly turned around. He was maskless, but something was very much wrong. His eyes were blood red instead of silver. But that wasn't the only thing that frightened Kirby. Meta Knight had his vampiric fangs sunk in a humanoid child's neck. That child happened to be Tiff._

 _"Poyo! Poyo poy poyoyopoy!" The Puffal cried in fear. Meta opened his mouth somewhat, causing Tiff's body to fall on the ground, limp and lifeless. Sadistic laughter began to be heard by the little Puffal once again. Damn that laugh..._

 _"I see you found my pet! Meta Knight can be very loyal when on the right side." Nightmare said, laughing once more. A low growl was uttered from Meta Knight, followed by some indescrible speech. A small but wicked grin grew on the knight as he licked the fresh blood off his pearly white fangs. All Kirby could do was quiver in fear. Tiff laid in front of him, dead, drained of her blood, and Kirby was about to suffer the same fate. With lightening fast speed, Meta Knight grabbed Kirby and sank his fangs into the Puffal's skin, due to an absence of a neck. Kirby, being paralyzed with fear, blackened out..._

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Wet me go, Medakni! No!" Screamed Kirby. He awoke from the nightmare, scared beyond belief, almost about to cry. He held his pillow in a death grip, not about to let go for anything. But then, the doorknob began shaking. Kirby looked over and whimpered. The door creaked open, and in came Meta Knight. Of all people he didn't want to see right now, Meta definitely wasn't one. Kirby threw his pillow, hitting the knight's mask. It didn't even phase him.

"Kirby, calm down. Whatever happened was just a nightmare." He said calmly. "Y-You killed Tiff poyo... you sucked haah bwood... Nightmaah was waughing...!" Kirby said, starting to cry. He sobbed in the knight's cape. Meta Knight felt very sorry for the boy. He has been going through such bad dreams lately. Usually he would leave Kirby alone, but seeing that the dreams have been getting worse, he had to intervene.

But how? Meta Knight had no experience with stuff like this. He was a knight, not a father. Though he was very fond of Kirby- thought of him as his son, though, he never thought he could be a good enough parent for Kirby. Maybe there was something, just something he could do.

A thought popped into his head. Kirby could sleep in his bed with him. It would offer the tot comfort. The thought of seeing Kirby sleep peacefully again made Meta Knight smile behind his mask.

"I have a thought Kirby. Why don't you just sleep with me at the castle tonight? Does that sound fine, little one?" Kirby smiled and nodded gleefully.

"Yes poyo. Kaabi wike t'at. Kaabi still scaad t'ough..." Meta Knight wrapped part of his cape around Kirby. "It is alright to be scared, little one. There is no age limit to fear." He said. "T'ewe isn't? Do you get scaad sometimes poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, I get scared. I no longer fear death, since I have nearly died in the war, but I fear for you sometimes, little one. Being a Star Warrior is always dangerous; especially at such a young age. Why don't we go onto the castle? It is past your bedtime." Meta said with a good natured smile behind his mask. Although Kirby couldn't see it, he grinned back as they walked to the castle.

When they came into the bedroom, Meta Knight had to take off all of his armor, including his mask, and his cape. Because of the darkness of the room, his eyes still glowed amber yellow like they did behind the mask. In fact, they glowed even brighter than normal. Kirby was thrilled that Meta Knight looked like him. In fact, they would have looked exactly alike if their eye and skin color was alike.

Meta Knight motioned Kirby towards the bed. He didn't want the boy on the edge because of the fact that Kirby could fall off the bed if he had another nightmare. The knight primarily slept on his left side anyway, so he really didn't mind the little one sleeping in his bed. Meta Knight's bed was a bit big for just himself so there was no real harm done. It was for the child's sake anyway.

Kirby climbed in, sliding towards the wall, and Meta turned to follow. Kirby grabbed the blanket, immediately falling asleep. A slight, tired smile grew on Meta's face. His eyes grew heavier, and he himself drifted off to sleep.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 _Why must it be this way?_ _He thought. "I cannot do this. You cannot make me." Meta Knight said. He had a dagger in his hand, blood was on his fangs, and a damaged and tattered cape on his back. A familiar demonic wizard frowned at the knight._

 _"Oh, but you should reconsider... if you want to stay alive. Kill the children." Nightmare spoke, a tone of anger in his voice. Meta Knight turned towards the kids, Tiff and Tuff. They both stared at him with fear. Yes, they knew Meta valued their lives more than his own, but when they realized the odds they had of surviving the demonbeasts, they were outnumbered 3000 to 1. More kids were behind them; Callie, Victoria, and, worst of all, Kirby._

 _"I refuse to kill them!" Meta Knight growled. "They are young children, belonging to innocent people back home. I refuse to take their lives!" Nightmare chuckled, and a wicked smile grew on his face._

 _"So be it then. I didn't want to resort to this, but knowing your nature, it was natural you would choose children over your life. But, I'm evil, what can I say." Magic began to radiate from the mage's bony hands. It radiated around Meta Knight._

 _Pain surged through the Puffal knight's body. It was like every receptor that controlled the response for "pain" was firing at once. Eventually, his movements weren't his own anymore. Nightmare was controlling him. He licked the dried blood off his fangs from where he spilt some of Callie's blood; and that was because of the exact same thing Nightmare was doing to him now. Meta growled venomously, ready to kill, but aware of what he was doing. His inner voice screamed for him to stop._

 _"Kill them." Came the chilling response from Nightmare. Although he didn't want to kill them, Meta couldn't control himself. He moved slowly, like an automaton that was being controlled by a puppetmaster. He first went after Tiff, whose last response was a blood chilling scream. Meta Knight uttered a few curses in his native tongue, mumbling, "I'm sorry." Underneath his breath. He then turned towards Tuff and Callie. Tuff was easy to kill, but Callie was another story._

 _Callie had to fight back, to at least try to keep Kirby safe. Victoria fought alongside her, shape changing into a lioness. They slashed and bashed, Callie cutting Meta Knight with Azura Slicer and Victoria slicing his arm open. However, he knocked Victoria down and stabbed her in the heart, and sliced Callie in the throat. His conscious screamed for him to stop this. At this point, he was about to go into tears._

 _One victim left... the one he desperately didn't want to kill: Kirby._

 _"Kill... that is all you need to do. Kill the child, Meta Knight." Nightmare ordered. Meta Knight stood, frozen. "No. I refuse to slay another child you demonic bastard!" Meta Knight shouted, voice breaking. The blood stained on his gloves was the blood of children. And here he was, being ordered around like a puppet to kill the youngest one last. He placed his "head" in the gloves, sobbing softly. "I am so sorry... all of you." He said. Nightmare scoffed._

 _"Pathetic. You will do as I say or I will take your pitiful life."_

 _"WELL THEN, YOU MIGHT AS WELL DO THAT, YOU SICK BASTARD! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND KILL THESE CHILDREN! YOU ARE A COWARD, NIGHTMARE! A FULL BLOODED COWARD!" Meta Knight snarled with anger. Anger... hatred... fear... these were things Nightmare fed off of. A blue, red, and purple glow radiated around the mage's left hand. He knocked Meta Knight out of the way with the right hand and with the left..._

 _Sliced Kirby in half._

 _"NO! KIRBY!"_

 _And everything faded off..._

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meta awoke with an awful scare. He was sweating a cold sweat while tears were in his eyes. A few drops of blood were seen on the knight's left hand; he must have bit it in his sleep. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that he awoke Kirby in the process. Oops...

"Meda okay?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight wiped the sweat off his forehead. A shudder escapes from the knight. "I just had a horrible nightmare... and great NOVA forbid... I don't want that to happen again." He explained.

"It okay to be scaad. You told Kaabi t'at." Kirby said with a smile. He hugged Meta Knight, which surprised the elder for a second. "T'ewe no age limit to feaah. Wight?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight chuckled softly for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you are right, little one." He said with a smile. Kirby let go of Meta Knight. The little Puffal tilted his head in surprise when a high pitched yawn was uttered from his mentor. It was quite cute.

"Meda sweepy?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight chuckled again. "Yes, I am quite tired, little... one..." He yawned once again and dozed off. Kirby smiled and fell asleep as well, snuggling up close with the elder Puffal. Kirby had pleasant dreams the rest of the night.

Needless to say, he wasn't the only one.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Whoa. The nightmares were dark, but that has gotta be the most fluffy story I have ever wrote. Reads and reviews are appreciated as always; I'll write more of this if this is what you like.**


End file.
